The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a toner case attached to the image forming apparatus.
An electrographic image forming apparatus carries out the development process by supplying a toner (a developer) from a development device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum or the like. The toner used in such development process is supplied from a toner case, such as a toner container or an intermediate hopper, to the development device.
The above-mentioned toner case includes a case main body having a discharge port discharging the toner, a rotating member (e.g. a stirring paddle or a conveying screw) rotatably installed in the case main body and a transmission coupling connected to the rotating member. When a drive coupling connected to a drive source, such as a motor, is connected to the above-mentioned transmission coupling, the rotating member rotates.
For example, there is a configuration that the drive coupling is connected to the transmission coupling accompanying to an operation of attaching the toner case to an attachment member.
Because the toner case is consumable, it is preferable to simplify the configuration as much as possible. However, in the above-mentioned configuration, because a pressuring piece pressuring and moving back the drive coupling is provided in the toner case, according to this, the configuration of the toner case is complicated.